


C8H10N4O2

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Caffeine is a bitter, white crystalline xanthine alkaloid that acts as a stimulant drug.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	C8H10N4O2

**Author's Note:**

> gblvr asked for Radek, hyped up on caffeine and exhaustion, and Evan helping him come down. Then she read this over for me!

Evan looked up as the loud, boisterous gaggle of scientists came into the mess. He wasn’t really surprised - from what he’d heard, they’d managed to untangle one of the obstacles to building their own ZPMs.

He didn’t even try to hide his smile as Radek brought his tray over to Evan’s table and pulled up a chair. He was pretty much bouncing in his seat, and while Evan would never say it, he thought it was cute.

“Good things happening, doc?” he asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

“Very good things. Many, many, very good things,” Radek said, gesturing expansively. “We figured out how to modulate the power flowing into a storage device early this morning and have been experimenting ever since.”

Evan glanced at the clock - it was well past dinnertime, and he would bet that this was the first break the science team had taken all day. “But you’re done for the day, right?”

“No, why would you think that?” Radek looked at him curiously before he resumed bouncing in his chair.

He couldn’t help wondering how much coffee had been drunk today. “Radek,” he said. “It’s after seven. You said yourself that you made this discovery early this morning, and you were probably in the lab all night in order to find it. No one’s known how to make a ZPM in ten thousand years. It can wait one more night.”

“But - “ Radek said.

“No,” Evan cut him off. “You need to eat, and then you need to sleep.”

Radek looked like he was going to continue to argue, but Evan shook his head firmly, and Radek subsided.

Evan caught something out of the corner of his eye and smiled. “You’re not the only one being sent to bed, Radek,” he said, and Radek turned around just in time to see Sheppard say something to McKay and McKay’s shoulders to slump as he nodded.

Radek chuckled a little, still pretty much vibrating in place. “I do not know if I can sleep,” he admitted.

“Had a little coffee today?” Evan asked sympathetically.

“Just a little,” Radek said. “I am surprised anyone in the science team is able to sit still. I think we were on the ninth? Or maybe tenth? pot of coffee today.” Evan winced - the physics lab had one of those industrial coffee makers, and even though physics was the largest civilian department, that was still a _lot_ of coffee.

“I’m surprised as well,” Evan said. “I’m just going to have to wear you out so that you can sleep tonight.” He rubbed his foot up against Radek’s ankle suggestively.

Radek colored faintly, and said, “Do you have something in mind?”

“I thought I might pace you on a few laps of the city,” Evan said, aiming for silly, but his voice came out rougher than normal.

“I do not think so,” Radek said. “But I believe that I might be convinced to play a few rounds of... chess? Perhaps?”

Evan was relieved to hear that Radek’s voice was ragged at the hint of things to come. When Radek was like this - hyped on caffeine and exhausted - it was easy to get him worked up.

Pulling his foot back, he gestured at Radek’s full tray. “You need to eat,” he said.

Radek tucked into his food obediently, methodically working his way through the purple meatloaf and pink mashed potatoes. Sometimes, Evan had to close his eyes to make it through the food that tasted okay, but was oddly colored. That wasn’t a problem that Radek ever had. He assumed that it was because he was first wave, and it had been eat Pegasus foods or starve.

Evan finished first, and watched as Radek gradually slowed, movements becoming stiff and jerky as tiredness set in. Evan knew that Radek was capable of working for days before collapsing from exhaustion, but there was no need for that today.

Finally, Radek was just drawing designs in the gravy on his plate with his fork, and Evan kicked him lightly to wake him out of the dazed state he was in. “C’mon, Doc. Time for bed.”

They bussed their trays and headed down the hallways, Radek practically bouncing off the corridor walls in a combination of tiredness and being overly caffeinated. Evan finally grabbed his arm and led him to Radek’s room, keeping him steady on his feet.

He kept up a steady stream of chatter to distract Radek from the fact that he was being guided, but when the door slid open in front of them, Radek neatly reversed the hold, pulling Evan into the room with him. “You promised me a chess game,” he said as the door slid shut.

“Do you want to set up the board?” Evan asked, trying to look innocent.

"Ne." It was a symptom of just how tired Radek was - he rarely slid into Czech with Evan. Of course, one of these days, Radek would figure out how much that turned Evan on, and then he’d be in trouble. But today was not that day.

Radek stepped into Evan’s personal space, wrapped a hand around the back of Evan’s neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. “I want you to fuck me,” he said against Evan’s lips.

Evan’s mouth went dry. Usually they went the other way, and the idea of being inside of Radek made his brain go a little fuzzy.

“I can do that,” he said, his fingers busy unzipping Radek’s shirt, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over his head. But when he tried to lean down again, Radek smiled and held up one hand. “You should take your clothes off, and I will take mine off.”

“Oh, but it’s much more fun to take your clothes off for you,” Evan said, but he obediently stepped back and shrugged out of his jacket. He bent over to unlace his boots, and looked up to see that Radek was staring at him, lust in every line of his face.

He smiled at Radek as he stepped out of the boots, and then unbuttoned his pants, shoving them and his boxers off. Naked, he reached out to undo Radek’s pants, since he was still standing there, half-dressed.

Radek shook himself and undid his pants, toeing off his shoes and pushing them off in one motion. This time, when Radek plastered himself up against Evan, it was all skin, warm and inviting.

Evan ran his hands down Radek’s back to his ass, pulling him up against Evan tight, as they kissed hungrily. Radek’s cock was hard against his thigh, and his own cock was pressed against Radek’s belly.

He thought that he could come like this, rutting against Radek, but he knew that he’d never wear Radek out like that. So he let go of Radek’s ass and laid his hands flat against Radek’s shoulders, pressing him back towards the bed.

When they got there, Radek sat back on the bed, and scooted into the middle before Evan climbed on as well. He knelt next to Radek’s side, leaning down and kissed him deeply. He was leaning on one hand, and the other was roaming over Radek’s, pinching his nipples and scratching across his belly.

“Now, Evan,” Radek said, spreading his legs. It was so hot that Evan had to reach down and cinch his hand around the head of his cock to hold off his orgasm.

When he thought he wouldn’t embarrass himself, Evan let go and reached to the nightstand, grabbing the lube. Squeezing some out, Evan slicked up two of his fingers, and then pressed the pad of one finger against Radek’s hole, pushing it in just a little way.

Radek was unbelievably hot and tight, and Evan could just imagine his cock in that space. It took everything he had not to rush stretching Radek, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

So he slowly moved his finger, twisting it to coat Radek thoroughly. Radek moaned, clutching at Evan’s arm. "Ještě, prosím," he said, voice breathless.

“What was that?” Evan asked, teasingly. “Do you want me to stop?”

Radek’s eyes flew open, and he tightened his grip on Evan. “Do not dare,” he said. “Give me more.”

Evan slid his finger out, and then slowly pushed in with two, letting Radek’s body determine the pace. He was slow and steady, and Radek pushed down to meet him. “Fuck, you’re hot,” he said, as he fingered Radek methodically.

“Evan, fuck me,” Radek said demandingly. “I am ready.”

“Yeah? What if I’m not?” he asked. “What if I want to keep doing this for a while?”

“Remember, Láska, that next time you will be in my position, and how much you hate being teased.”

Well, hell, Radek had a point. Trying not to pout, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom on the nightstand. With his fingers slippery, it was a bitch to get the damn thing open, but he finally managed it, and rolled the thing down over his cock.

He had to bite back a groan - god, just knowing what he was getting ready to do was making him close to going off like a rocket. Shifting so that he was between Radek’s legs, he lifted one over his shoulder, and pushed the other out to the side before lining his cock up with Radek’s entrance. “Okay?” he asked.

“Evan - “ Radek said warningly.

“All right.” Evan pushed gently, and then harder, until the head of his cock slid through the ring of muscle. Radek gasped, and Evan paused. He would have asked again, but Radek glared at him, and he decided that it would be better to just give him what he was asking for.

Using short strokes, he worked his way inside, his cock sliding a little deeper with each thrust. Finally, he was all the way in, his balls tucked up tight against Radek’s ass. Radek was panting as though he’d done that run that Evan had threatened him with, and Evan wasn’t able to hold back the “Are you doing all right?”

“For the last time, I am _fine_ ,” Radek grumbled. “Now, would you please fuck me until I come?”

“I can do that,” Evan said, his hips starting to move slow and steady. Bending Radek’s leg back towards his chest, he leaned down and kissed him, his tongue matching his hip’s rhythm as he fucked Radek’s mouth with his own.

Radek’s cock was pressed up against his belly, poking him hard and leaving little streaks of wetness on each thrust. He was moaning steadily, and when Evan reached down and wrapped his hand around Radek’s cock, he was rewarded with a harsh cry of “Oh, yes.”

“Going to come for me, Radek?” he asked. “Going to come with my cock in your ass and my hand on your cock?”

“Keep talking like that and I will come even sooner,” Radek said.

“I can do that,” Evan said. “I love it when you come. You’re so hot and tight, gripping me so perfect - I can’t come until you do. Come on, Radek, give it up for me, come on.”

Radek reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Evan’s neck and pulling him down into a hard, demanding kiss. It was clear just how much Radek wanted this, wanted to come, and Evan redoubled his efforts, fucking him even harder.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Radek cried, his back arching and his body tightening. Evan paused the movement of his hips, focusing on stroking Radek through it and making it as good as he could.

Radek’s cock jerked a couple of times, come striping his belly and chest. Evan only moved his hand when Radek batted it away jerkily. “Enough,” he said. Then his gaze sharpened as his eyes met Evan’s. “Did you come?”

“Not yet,” Evan gritted out. “I can stop, though,” he said, even though he hoped that Radek wouldn’t make him.

"Kurva, no. Take what you need.”

Evan was moving before he’d quite finished speaking. “Christ, I’m close,” he said, hips pistoning faster and faster.

“Give it to me,” Radek demanded, and that was exactly what he needed to hear. It was gathering at the small of his back and in his balls, all his nerves tightening and with a flash, it was released, his orgasm washing through him, over him.

He slowed to a stop and then slowly pulled out, causing both of them to gasp. He was happy to see that Radek looked wiped out. Maybe he’d sleep for a few hours.

As he padded quietly to the bathroom, he heard a soft snore from the bed. He cleaned up, thought about waking Radek long enough to clean him up, and dismissed that as a bad bet. Instead he went back to the bed and stood next to it, studying Radek’s face.

The snoring stopped suddenly, and Radek said, “If you do not get in the bed this instant, I am going back to the lab.”

If Radek wanted him in bed, who was he to argue? Within moments he was pulling the covers up over both of them. Wrapping himself around Radek, he smiled when he was rewarded with the resumption of the snores. Score one for him.


End file.
